Scientist's Mad Experiments
by Power Master
Summary: Learn why is he considered to be Megatron's Scientist Pet, and how he discovered and regenerate ancient ones to be useful for Decepticon's Cause.


**_'My identification is Shockwave,'_** narrated Shockwave, **_'For my long millennium solar cycles of my life, before the day I had lost my right arm. Experimenting and researching was my only interest and purpose, even though I had another hobby: being the gladiator. I isolated myself from my colleagues. While my purpose and research continues, I encountered mysterious stranger. One who will become the leader of our future empire...'  
_**  
Within the Arena of Kaon, the purple muscular Cybertronian with one crimson eyed on his head and had purple winged, working and experimenting on his machines and chemicals, hoping to perfected his work. He has been working on his experiments for years and days. Suddenly, the shadows loomed over him.

The purple Cybertronian turned and encountered Megatronus and Soundwave.

"Soundwave," The purple Cybetronian said calmly, "What a pleasant surprise to see you out from your usual chamber. Who is this? A new ally of yours?"

Megatronus chuckled lightly, "My name is Megatronus. And you must be Shockwave? Soundwave had told me so much about you. He told me that your research and experiment prove to be... useful to the cause of Decepticons."

"Research and experiments were indeed my purpose and interest than anything Cybertron can provide to me..." said Shockwave, "But what does this had to do with your 'Decepticons'? Why do you create your banner in the first place?"

Megatronus smiled evilly, as he explained: "Simple, Shockwave. The usurper and pretender Prime of Autobots had proven himself unworthy and pathetic. He is nothing but a coward and fool, afraid to fight and battle with his enemies. He rather hide inside than fighting. He always put his colleagues first than himself. It is disrespectful and pathetic."

"And you?"

"For me. I fought my enemies, with cunning, savage, strength, courage and might. I rather fight than running away. Those who dared to run from fear are indeed the traitor and excusable. They are not worthy to be members of vigilant warriors to fight for the cause of bringing justice to our enemies."

"And do you actually believe that I'm worthy to your cause?"

"Yes... I can see why Soundwave said that your intelligence, experiments and researches are indeed amazing and interesting. So, therefore, my dear friend, you are indeed are the cause. As the warriors, we must do what we can to restore Cybertron to its former and true glory, and even the cause of our lives to achieve it. I will not rest until all Cybertronian bend and follow my ways."

Shockwave looked amaze and interest of what Megatron had said. His words and cause... had indeed... motivated and interested... Shockwave thought for the moment about Megatronues's offer.

Shockwave looked up at Megatronus, with his nodded of a head, "Very well. I shall cooperate and assist you in your cause."

Megatronus smirked, "Well thought, Shockwave..."

* * *

**_'And thus, I joined the Decepticons as Second-in-Command for the Science Projects,'_**narrated Shockwave, **_'During the Cybertronian Great War, I had been in my underground lab, in researching and working on the most powerful weapons to help Decepticons' cause, as well as defeating the Autobots. I had found Insecticons from the Underground Hive and Predacons' bones from outskirt of Kaon. Lord Megatron had requested me for important mission to deal with. Finding the legendary and mystery 'Impurity' database.'_**

Shockwave and his Vehicons journeyed through the cave into deep underground, hoping to find what he and his Decepticon Colleagues were looking for since he had researched on the important and interest subjects he had found from his researches. He and his minions had found Insecticons Hive underground where they were in hibernation.

Few years later, Insecticons reported Shockwave of what they had found. They brought him out from Kaon's outskirt. They encountered and found thousands of strange bones spread across the large area. Shockwave looked interested and amazed, looking at the bones.

During the Cybertronian Great War between Autobots and Decepticons, Shockwave was working and typing of his works and researches on something important for Decepticons' cause through his several holographic screens and keyboards.

The door was banged, making Shockwave to turn back. He found three fierce and savagous warrior Insecticons came in. One was smaller humanoid robot and had two pincers on his back, another was the muscular and bulky warrior-like with three scars on his face, and other was skinny and tall warrior with four legged-like on his back, approached entering the lab facility, with the large bone tusk they carrying.

Shockwave smiled, cannot be unseen, "Well done, Sharpshoot, Hardshell and Kickback. You brought another fossilized Predacon's bone here. Keep bringing them here. These are very precious and important cargo for Decepticons' Cause. I'm done with five Predacons' rebirth from their casing tubes."

Hardshell growled lightly before he chuckled, "As you wish master."

Sharpshoot groaned angrily, helping his brethren bringing the large bone to the large test tube. He questioned angrily, "Remind me, why are we doing the errand work again?"

Kickback sighed in annoyance, "If it weren't for our scientist, Shockwave found us from the deep underground, we would have been trapped in the hive forever."

Hardshell nodded his head, "Indeed. We owe this to him. So, get back to work."

Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshoot placed the giant tusk bone on the case tube.

Shockwave nodded his head, turning back to his work. He gasped in interest. He finally found it.

* * *

Shockwave bowed before Megatron, who is sitting on his throne chair, hearing some report from his mad scientist.

Shockwave reported, "I had found something that might interest you and your cause about 'Impurity'. The 'Impurity' had been imprisoned for a long time ago since the Beginning and before the 'Reign of the Quintessons'. Its purpose has been notified that his Energon was completely different and impurer than any of Energon, created by Primus himself. It could either destroyed lives or manipulated the living."

Megatron smirked, "Interesting... Can you tell me its location?"

Shockwave shook his head, "Forgive me, Lord Megatron. I was unable to hack on the Autobots' Database. But I require some password in penetrating it. But I did find that the Alpha Key is meant for something."

"Leave everything to me, Shockwave," Megatron said, "I will send my scouts in handling the situation. Both Barricade and Sideways will handle both the password and Alpha Key. These might be useful to our cause. Continue your research and work."

Shockwave nodded his head, "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Shockwave turned, as he returned to his science laboratory.

**_'Thus, my research continues...'_** narrated Shockwave, **_'No matter the cost, I will achieve the objective. Whatever secrets Cyberton had kept within, I will unlock it and reveal its usefulness to Decepticons's Cause. After all, we, Decepticons must do what we can to achieve our goals.'_**

Main Cast:  
David Sobolov: Shockwave  
Frank Welker: Megatron  
David Kaye: Hardshell  
Troy Baker: Kickback  
Steve Blum: Sharpshoot

Author's Notes:

I almost done with the origins of Autobots and Decepticons, just Optimus Prime and Megatron. But now for Megatron's Origin Remake: Learn of how brave and strong gladiator became the corrupted and power-hungry warlord of Decepticons.

References:

1) I was originally thought of Corey Burton as Shockwave since he was the original voice actor, but David Sobolov will do fine.


End file.
